


Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

by AWammysHouseDropout



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety Disorder, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Sirius Black, Bromance to Romance, Epic Bromance, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hijinks & Shenanigans, James Potter Being an Asshole, James Potter Being an Idiot, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Mischief, POV Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWammysHouseDropout/pseuds/AWammysHouseDropout
Summary: Remus could never figure out why James Potter and Sirius Black decided to induct him into their circle of friends.But he'd always be grateful they did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remus Lupin is probably my favorite fictional character. So enjoy this little fic detailing his time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry :)
> 
> -This first chapter is shorter than the others are gonna be. Please bear with me.

**_Hmm. Very interesting mind. Very interesting indeed._ **

Remus Lupin glances upward at the Sorting Hat, wishing very much that it would just hurry up and pick a House already.

(He hates being up here, hates the attention everyone is  _ looking  _ at him and he just wants to run and hide-)

**_Not a dim-witted boy, that much is certain. And plenty hard working. Ambitious, not so much- you’re not a Slytherin, that’s for sure._ **

_ Please hurry up!  _ Remus screams in his mind, nails biting into his palms, his heart leaping in his throat.

The Sorting hat doesn’t seem to hear him.

**_Definitely the loyal sort…_ ** the Hat muses, content to take its own sweet time.  **_Patient, as well…_ **

(The Sorting Hat might have been joking with that last bit, but Remus isn’t sure.)

_ I don’t  _ **_care_ ** _ where I go...Just put me somewhere...  
_

**_Ah, no shortage of bravery in here-_ **

_ Bravery? Are you kidding?! _

**_Yes, you’re definitely the courageous sort. You definitely belong in-_ **

“-Gryffindor!” The Sorting Hat declares.

_...That’s gotta be a mistake...I’m not- _

He’s ushered off the stool, and sent toward the applauding Gryffindor table with a gentle push. He glances over his shoulder, at the long staff table behind him.

Albus Dumbledore gives him a reassuring nod, and a small smile that offers him no comfort.

Fists still clenched tightly, Remus makes his way to his House.

He jumps about a foot in the air when a hand grabs his robes.

“Hey, sit here!”

Hazel eyes peer out behind round glasses and a fringe of messy, jet-black hair. 

“Oh, uh-”

Remus sinks obediently into the seat beside him.

“Your name’s Remus, right? Remus Lupin?”

He nods.

“I’m James. James Potter!”

James smiles at him, in a way that makes his eyes sparkle. 

“Sirius,” says the handsome, gray-eyed boy sitting on James’ other side.

“Your dad works in the Ministry, right?” James asks.

“Yeah,” Remus mumbles.

“My dad doesn’t like your dad,” Sirius laughs. “He reckons he’s barking mad, trying to pass that Protections for Werewolves Act, or whatever it’s called.”

Remus chokes on the bread roll he’d been nibbling at.

“Oi, don’t fret. His whole family is like that- Sirius is a weirdo.”

“Yeah, I figure my dad’s gonna have a stroke when he finds out I’m in Gryffindor.”

“If he kicks you out, you can come stay at my place!” James says. “I’m sure my mum and dad wouldn’t mind!”

“If Bella shows up again this summer, I might have to take you up on that,” Sirius grumbles, already dishing himself up second helpings.

Remus blinks, confused, but doesn’t ask who ‘Bella’ is. 

He spends more time playing with his food than actually eating it.

(He’s not entirely sure why James let him sit next to him. Surely there are better people to try to befriend?)

“Oi-”

James is reaching for his face and  _ oh god he’s gonna touch the scars- _

“-You’ve got something on your face, right there.”

The other boy wipes whatever it is away, with a cheeky grin.

“Be careful, eh? You eat like a toddler.”

Remus feels his face grow hot, and buries his head in his arms.

“You alright?” James asks, sounding actually concerned.

“Don’t tell me you’re shy!” 

Sirius lets out a loud, harsh bark of a laugh, pulling Remus’ arms away from his face.

“Come off it- is it because you look like you got into a fight with a bowtruckle and lost?”

“I-I-”

“It makes you look cool, y’know. A real badass!”

Remus flushes darker still at the profanity.

“Yeah, yeah!” James agrees. “You look scary!”

Remus’ green eyes go wide.

_ Cool...scary...  _

His vision goes startlingly blurry, James and Sirius’ features blending into the rest of the Great Hall.

“What’re you crying for?!”

_ I don’t know-  _ Remus wants to say. But he can’t get the words out.

“Hey, we’re sorry- we didn’t mean to upset you!”

Remus fumbles for a napkin to wipe the tears away.

“I-I’m sorry- I d-don’t know what got into me-”

“Shut up.”

James is smiling that disarming smile at him. Remus falls immediately silent, his heart desperately trying to break out of his ribcage.

“You’re just a crybaby- not the end of the world!”

“Eh?!”

“My brother’s a crybaby,” Sirius remarks, around a mouthful of the desserts that have materialized on the table. But James doesn’t comment.

“Hey, Dumbledore’s about to talk!” He exclaims, head snapping around to face the staff table.

The entire Great Hall falls silent, so the ancient man can speak.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Claws and fangs and that horrible snarling- howling and blood and the ripping of fabric and flesh and  _ **_MommyDaddyhelpitHURTSmakeitstop-_ **

With a sharp gasp, Remus jerks upward, hands twisted in the sheets so tightly they’re going numb. 

Milky moonlight filters in through the gap in the curtains, the only light in the dormitory.

(Not full yet. It won’t be full until Sunday. Remus knows that.)

He untangles his hands from the bedclothes, taking a deep, shaking breath to steady himself. He tells himself he’s okay. He isn’t there anymore. Greyback isn’t here. Greyback can’t hurt him.

He shakes his head, trying to clear it.

_ It’s gonna be alright. Everything is gonna be alright. _

(His dad told him that, a million time, right after he’d been bitten. Empty words, every time. So why does he keep repeating them to himself as if they'll help?)

Remus lays back on his pillow, though he’s certainly not going to get any more rest tonight.

He turns His head to one side, then the other. 

Everyone else is asleep.

(He closes his eyes, and pretends he’s one of them.)


	2. Albus Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, today we're gonna take a step back and see how Remus wound up going to Hogwarts in the first place :D

Remus will always remember the day he first met Albus Dumbledore.

It had been, perhaps, three days since the last full moon. He was still mostly confined to his room, while his father dutifully nursed his latest batch of horrific injuries. Remus whimpers from pain, but he doesn't kick up a fuss while his father does his work.

His mother pokes her head through the door.

“Lyall, dear- there’s someone here for you. A, um, Albus Dumbledore?”

His father suddenly goes stiff.

“...Alright. I’ll be right there.”

Slowly, stiffly, he stands up.

“Just wait here for a minute, alright Remus?”

(His tone of voice makes Remus worried, despite that phony smile he puts on.)

Remus nods. He remains in his room, sitting cross-legged on his bed, and watches as his father goes up from the basement to greet their visitor.

He whiles away a few minutes by drawing pictures on his arm with the blood still leaking from the myriad cuts that litter his skin.

“-Now get out of my house!”

Remus’ head snaps upward- Dad sounds quite angry all of a sudden.

The boy frowns, leaning in to try to hear better.

He hears a softer voice speaking too quietly to make out words, and Mum pleading with Dad, softly.

Holding his breath, Remus creeps off his bed, and up the basement stairs. He presses his ear against the door to listen.

“-I can’t even keep him from hurting himself! How are you going to keep him from hurting anyone else?!” Dad growls.

“We at Hogwarts are able to make accommodations necessary for students with special needs; your son is no exception to that,” a man’s voice says, perfectly calm and collected.

“He’s a werewolf!” Lyall protests. “That’s not something you can just accommodate for or work around!”

“Oh, but we already have!” The other man sounds cheerful- giddy, even. Remus furrows his brow, and continues to listen.

There’s a sound like crumpled parchment, then a few moments of silence.

“...How did you know?” Dad asks, in a dangerous voice. “We’ve never told anyone?”

“Oh, one can often find out things others are trying to hide,” the other man says, still in that same lighthearted tone.

“But why?” Mum asks, sounding frightened.

“Do you think that your son will be content to be a shut-in forever?”

More silence.

“I’ve always been a firm believer that education is freedom. Doubly so for those with an unfortunate start in life. Do you not think it will be better for him to be able to make a life for himself for the good in him?”

(Dad is still quiet. Remus wishes he would speak.)

“-Well, I suppose we could always ask him ourselves.”

Remus lets out a yelp of surprise when the basement door suddenly opens.

A tall, thin man in a billowing cloak smiles down at him from behind a pair of half-moon spectacles. He puts a hand on the boy’s shoulder, and guides him into the hallway.

“You must be Remus. I’ve been hoping to meet you for some time now.”

Remus turns red, and tries to hide his mangled face from those bright blue eyes. Albus Dumbledore strokes his long, silver beard in contemplation.

“-He’s shy around strangers,” Mum says, softly.

“I suppose one would be, if they were seldom around strangers,” Dumbledore replies.

He reaches into his cloak, and pulls out a sealed envelope. He hands it to Remus, who takes it tentitively.

“I thought it would be best if I delivered this to you in person.”

Remus breaks the seal, and, hands trembling, pulls out the parchment inside.       

                                                                                                                                                       

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

 

“For real?” Remus asks, breathlessly.

“As sure as I’m standing here, dear boy.”

The child looks at the letter, then at the old man in front of him.

“And...and you’re sure, if I go, I won’t accidentally hurt anyone?”

“I’m absolutely certain of it.”

Remus can’t help it- he grins wider than he ever remembers doing. With hopeful eyes, he looks over at his parents.

“Can I?!”

Dad looks over at Mum. Mum takes his hand, managing a small smile of her own, with that everlasting hope she was named for.

“Lyall, dear- let him go.”

Dad, however, frowns, worry deepening the crease in his brow.

“We can’t keep him locked in the basement forever- someday, he’s going to have to go out and face the world. Let him learn about it before then.”

Lyall makes a considering noise.

“Because of circumstance, he must be Remus Lupin the werewolf for one night of the month,” Dumbledore says. “But every other day, I believe it’s only fair he be allowed to enjoy being Remus Lupin the wizard.”

Dad sighs. Shakes his head.

“...Alright then,” he concedes. “We can try it.”

A well of both terror and glee springs up in Remus’ chest. He cries despite his joy, smudging the ink of the letter clutched in his fist.

Dumbledore clasps his hands in delight.

“I’m glad it’s settled!” he chirps. “Well then- I’ll be looking forward to seeing you on the first of September!”

The old man departs, and Mum and Dad go off in another room to talk.

For the first time he can remember, Remus is excited for something.

It's the best feeling in the world.


End file.
